


Ill forgotten

by tsurakutemo



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakutemo/pseuds/tsurakutemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill forgotten

Elrond only takes his children to the sea once, when they’re still small and may forget. He watches them run down to the water and jump up and down as they wait, before they run back up shrieking with delight as the waves crash and water splashes around their ankles.

He doesn’t tell them about the country that once stretched far beyond their sight, grassy plains and rolling hills and many, many rivers. He doesn’t tell them about how he walked along them when he was their age, and how Elves climbed the trees and raced over the rocks around them, and how his mother’s voice crooned in his ears when he grew tired. He doesn’t tell them about how his mother and father were taken from him and that elves who should not - could not, not properly - took care of him and his brother and raised them with warped beliefs of a better future.

He doesn’t tell them that once, long ago, after the sea came and the country was lost, and after he reached his maturity, he met an Elf here, haggard-looking and thin. He remembers the Elf calling names in broken wails and awful screams that still plague him in his nightmares and he remembers how he disappeared into the distance and was lost, not once looking back and not once looking at him with recognition.

And he will not tell them. Not until they are older and have read the stories and know of their family history. Not until the past catches up and drowns him like the water that drowns a country.

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite randomly inspired by a picture showing a map over Beleriand drowned beneath the sea, but I'm happy with it.


End file.
